Nether Manipulation
The power to generate, conjure, and manipulate Nether, the essence that flows through the realms of the Living and the Dead. The source of powers such as Death-Force Manipulation, Dark Arts, Necromancy, and Mediumship. Not to be confused with Dark Energy Manipulation. Opposite to Aether Manipulation. Also Called *Cthonikinesis *Dark Aether (The Legend of Spyro series) *Netherkinesis *Nether Element Control *The Chthonian Element *The Dark Element *The Final Element *The Last Element Capabilities User can create, shape and manipulate Nether, the "Chthonian Element" that flows through the realms of the living, and the Dead. Nether is most known as the substance that makes up the Underworld, a subterranean dimension where all souls go when they pass on. Nether is very similar to Aether “the Celestial Element” in that it is from a Plane that exists between the planes of both matter, and energy. Like Aether, Nether is a Spiritual Element, which means it cannot be perceived by any physical sense. The only way Nether can be physically seen is if it were mixed with an element of the Physical Realm, with Darkness, Fire, or Earth being the most common choices. Applications *Cosmological Force Manipulation: Control Spiritual, Cosmic, and Elemental forces. **Astral Manipulation: Being well adjusted to souls, users can control spiritual energy. **Cosmic Manipulation: Control forces of the cosmos. **Dark Energy Manipulation: Manipulate powerful and destructive forces of dark energy. **Death-Force Manipulation: Gain immense power from the forces of death. **Destructive Energy Manipulation: Control all forms of destructive energy. **Elemental Manipulation: Control the elemental forces of the Nether World. ***Dark Element Manipulation: Control the dark-side of elements. ***Death Element Manipulation: Control the lethal force of elements. **Non-Life Essence Manipulation: Control the essence of death/dead. *Death Transcendence *Entropy Manipulation: Manipulate entropic forces. **Destruction: Collapse anything into oblivion. **Decomposition Manipulation: Manipulate the rate of degeneration in all. **Disaster Manipulation: Control the destructive forces of nature. *Magic: Control the Mystical energies. **Dark Arts: Wield dark magic. **Epidemic Creation: Cause a rapid outbreak of any manner of afflictions. **Necromancy: Magic involving the dead, life-force and/or souls. **Omni-Negation: Designate whatever comes to face moot. **Phenomenon Inducement: Project all manor of disruptive effects **Warping: Have an effect on everything in a way that it disrupts it. **Supernatural Manipulation: Will the laws of nature to whatever extent desired. **Unnatural Presence: By simply existing one can adversely the surroundings *Nether Attacks *Nether Generation Techniques *Nether Aura *Nether Empowerment *Nether Physiology *Netherkinetic Combat Variations *Nether Embodiment *Nether Magic Associations *Ethereal Manipulation *Hell Lordship - The Netherworld is often considered the same as Hell. *Nether Weaponry **Nether Artillery *Transcendent Energy Manipulation *Underworld Lordship Universe Variations In certain variations, Nether is the sixth of the Classical Elements. Known Users *The Entity (AT4W) * Swarm of Night (The Chathrand Voyages) * Sephiroth (Compilation of Final Fantasy VII) * Lu/Ciel (Elsword) * Death (Folklore/Mythology) * Achlys (Greek Mythology) * Yggdrasil (History of the Jotunn) * Death (Marvel) * Shinnok (Mortal Kombat series) * Nethers (Ratchet and Clank: Into the Nexus) * Death (Valkyrie Crusade) * Netherworld Princess (Valkyrie Crusade) * Yakumo (Yu Yu Hakusho the Movie: Poltergeist Report) Gallery Death (Cosmic Entity) from Deadpool Vol 2 50.JPG|Death (Marvel) Death H.png|Death (Valkyrie Crusade) Netherworld_Princess_H.png|Netherworld Princess (Valkyrie Crusade) Yakumo.png|Yakumo (Yu Yu Hakusho: Poltergeist Report) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Death-based Abilities Category:Manipulations Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Cosmic-Based Powers Category:Energy Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Destruction Category:Almighty Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Primordial Powers Category:Rare power